Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: Just a little AU oneshot about how Mina and Trowa could meet in modern times. Kinda not my best work but I hope people still enjoy! Please read and review but no flames please!


**A/N haha yeah I know another random one-shot but please don't kill me. I just am stuck on Awakening and this is at least keeping me writing and also adding more stories to this section. Also more Mina/Trowa which I personally think there is never enough off. Lets just say my aim is to flood this section with Mina/Trowa since there is not many with them paired in or the focus. **

**Okay well first off I am going to say sorry if any of it is OOC but it is based in a normal world e.g. current times. So the boys haven't been in any war so they aren't as emotionally damaged as they were in the show. Trowa will still be slightly silent but not to extremes it will just be one side of his personality, so please keep that in mind.**

**Also Mina isn't Sailor Venus in this there is no such thing as the Sailor Scouts it is an AU one-shot that is just for my amusement to provide me with more Mina/Trowa cutesy moments. **

**It's kinda short and not my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Please enjoy and review no flames**

* * *

Trowa sighed and moved his brown hair out of his eyes slightly as looked at his reflection making sure his outfit and hair looked okay. He was clad in a pair of jeans that fit his toned, lean but muscular legs perfectly, according to his sister Catherine's overly friendly friends. The shirt that he had chosen to wear was a gift from his sister as she claimed she had to buy it for him as it matched his eyes perfectly. It was an emerald green t-shirt that clung to his frame emphasising the muscles that he worked hard to keep. The outfit was finished with a pair of casual black shoes.

After spraying a small bit of cologne he grabbed his keys and leather jacket before he headed out to the popular bar around the corner from his apartment. His friend Duo had convinced him and his friends Wufei, Quatre and Heero to meet there for a drink and catch up.

Trowa had tried to get out of it preferring a quiet night in as he wasn't really comfortable in large groups but the others had convinced him that he needed a fun night out as he was always too busy at work.

It didn't take long before he made it to the bar, it was like an Irish pub being mainly a place to sit and have a drink rather than a club. He handed over his ID to the security guard at the door he gave him a nod as he entered the establishment.

Trowa could easily see around the pub as he was taller than most people standing at 6'3. He was busy looking for his friends and spotted them rather quickly. He was about to wave in greeting when he was suddenly caught in an embrace. He could tell it was a female by the soft curves of her body pressed up against him.

He looked down in confusion and was shocked further when the woman placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I know this is probably freaking you out but please, please go with it and pretend to be my boyfriend."

Trowa was shocked to hear her request, he knew he wasn't terrible looking but girls often opted to go for Duo or Quatre. Duo because he was a total flirt and easily charmed girls and Quatre because always was the most polite and charming man. Thing like this never happened to him.

He was debating whether or not to go with it when he felt her place a gentle hand on his chest causing him to stare at her and he was shocked at what he saw.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he didn't understand why she needed a pretend boyfriend she probably had loads of guys lining up for her. She had the most golden blonde hair he had ever seen in real life held up with a red ribbon, the clearest cornflower blue eyes that were lined with black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow, the most perfect plump pink lips encased in a smooth heart shaped face. He accidentally let his gaze slip a little lower and saw she had the perfect hourglass body encases in a tight strapless red dress with a little white cardigan over the top. The dress stopped mid-thigh emphasising her long tanned legs that had a pair of white pumps on her feet.

He quickly snapped his eyes back up when his gaze settles a little too long in her ample cleavage. He blushed slightly as she giggled slightly and whispered. "Well you better pretend to be my boyfriend after gazing at my breasts for about a minute."

Trowa blushed slightly red as he nodded slightly. "Um okay I guess."

The girl smiled widely showing of her perfectly white teeth making her seem even more gorgeous than before. "Thank you so much! My name is Mina Aino, what's yours?"

"Trowa Barton."

Mina looked at him and smiled slightly. "That's a unique name, it suits you. Now please follow me and don't say anything just follow my lead."

Trowa nodded and followed the bubbly blonde as she walked over to a snobbish looking man that had wavy light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smirking to himself until he looked up at Trowa and noticed how tall the man was.

Mina then grabbed onto Trowa's arm and curled into his side. "I am so sorry about all of this Ace but this is my boyfriend I was telling you about earlier."

Ace snarled slightly as he stared at the two. "If he is your boyfriend why did Serena set us up on this date in the first place?"

Mina sighed playing her part perfectly. "I hadn't actually told any of my friends about us yet as we have only been dating a couple of weeks and I didn't want to jinx it. I guess you should go since Trowa and I are meeting some friends. It was lovely to meet you."

Ace smirked slightly, "That's okay Mina but I don't think I will leave after all the night is still young and just because things didn't go well between us doesn't mean I can't have fun tonight. I think I will stick around, who knows what will happen."

Mina's eyes widened slightly but she quickly covered it up. "Oh okay, that's fine I guess we will go get a drink and find our friends."

With that Trowa felt himself getting pulled towards the bar. He watched slightly amused as Mina ordered a shot of tequila and downed it before she turned to him.

"I am so sorry I got you into this! I just couldn't stand being set up with that pretentious nit-wit. You see all my friends are in happy relationships and set me up on so many dates. I don't think they realise I don't need a man to be happy. I go on them to make them feel better but I don't think I can handle it anymore. This has been the worst one yet. I mean all he did was talk about himself not letting me get a word in and when I finally did I said I had a boyfriend and he wouldn't rest until I got my so-called boyfriend to come. I had to make it worse by saying that we would all be hanging out with friends. I then chose you because you were the tallest and most intimidating guy to walk in and not to mention you are seriously hot. Ugh what am I going to do! I am sure you have better things to do than babysit me. I am so sorry for ruining your night."

Trowa couldn't help the slight smile that went across his face at her words, she thought he was hot. He also understood her hating blind dates, his sister often tried to find him a girl but it failed miserably since most girls got sick of him not talking. He also couldn't help but feel something for this beautiful blonde. She seemed so loyal to her friends, bubbly and just a genuinely nice person. It certainly didn't hurt her case that she was insanely gorgeous. So for the first time in a long time Trowa decided to try and reach out to this woman and get to know her.

She was still rambling and apologising not letting him get a word in edge wise. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Ace fellow make his way over to them. Trowa not wanting him to hear Mina apologising for making him her pretend boyfriend he did what he had to, to get her to stop talking.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She froze for a second before leaning into him and deepening the kiss.

Trowa felt a flame of desire flare up inside of him. A kiss had never made him feel that way before. There was just something about her but and he wanted to know more about her. So he broke away from her giving her a small smile.

"Let's get a drink and join my friends."

Mina seemed dazed and she slightly nodded. He leaned over the bar and ordered her a martini and himself a scotch and coke. The bartender handed both over to him. Trowa took his and placed the other in Mina's hand. He grabbed her other hand in his free hand and looked around the room and saw his friends looking at him with shock and amusement on their faces. He sighed slightly to himself as he dragged Mina behind him.

When the pair reached the table Mina had snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly at the boys, who were all glancing at her in curiosity.

"Guys this is Mina. Mina the brunette with short hair is Heero, the Asian Wufei, blonde Quatre and braid Duo."

Mina smiled shyly as she sat down in the room made for her. "Hi, it is lovely to meet you."

Trowa sat down beside her and placed his arm over her shoulders in case Ace was still watching. He smirked to himself when she moved closer to him and sighed slightly in contentment.

There was a brief awkward silence until of course Duo decided to break it. "Uh not that I mean to be rude but somebody care to explain this whole situation."

Mina blushed slightly as she looked from Trowa to his friends. "Uh well, I was on a blind date and the guy was a jerk so I needed a fake boyfriend. Trowa was nice enough to go along with it."

Duo grinned as he continued speaking. "That doesn't explain the kiss does it."

Trowa felt himself start to go red and tried to stop it. "Ace was coming back."

The group settled in comfortable and soon everyone was chatting like old friends. So far he had found out that she was 25 and worked for the local police force. The boys were shocked to hear this and it gained her respect from Heero and Wufei who also worked in law enforcement, particularly the FBI. She said that she worked for the police as she has natural sporting ability, was a quick thinker, a great tactical mind and could read people really well.

She also went on to tell them she had no family the closest being her father's old business partner Artemis who was like a father to her.

Trowa who usually kept to himself found he opening up letting her know that he was 27 and also worked for the police force though he was in a different division to her which explained why they had never met.

Over the night Trowa had felt more relaxed and comfortable than he had ever felt before. He didn't have to talk too much as she talked enough for the both of them but she could instinctively tell when he had something to say or what he was feeling. The boys had left to get more drinks, flirt with girls or play pool leaving Trowa and Mina alone.

Unfortunately around midnight Mina leaned into him and whispered. "I am sorry I have to go. I have work tomorrow."

Trowa was disappointed and decided that he didn't want to stay if she wasn't going to be there. "Can I walk you home?"

At the look on her face he blushed at stuttered out. "Not inside or anything. Just to make sure you get home okay."

Mina giggled and softened her expression. "I was only joking with you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I am a cop after all."

Trowa's heart dropped as he thought she wasn't interested in him but he looked back at her to find her smiling as she grabbed his hand. "Though with that said, I would love you to walk me home. After all you can never be too safe in this neighbourhood."

The two got up out of the booth and made their way outside. It was quite a chilly night and Trowa could see that Mina was cold, so being the gentleman he was he draped his jacket over her shoulders causing her to smile warmly at him.

As they continued on their walk Trowa asked the question he had been thinking all night. "How do you not have a boyfriend?"

Mina's bell like laughter rang through the quiet street. "Hmm, that is an interesting question. I don't know for sure but I guess it is because most males don't like to date a cop. They don't like that I can take care of myself and I am not some damsel in distress. At first they are attracted to me and then when they find out I am a cop they bolt. Those who don't bolt immediately can't stand the hours or understand how I would want to put my life on the line for people I don't know. They don't understand that I want to do something to make this world a better place and I would rather be alone than with a man that doesn't understand that."

Trowa felt the respect he had for her double with her statement. "I understand that."

Mina smiled as she grabbed his hand intertwining them. "You know what? I think you do."

The two continued on their walk in silence until they reached the apartment building Mina lived in.

Trowa reluctantly removed his hand from hers. "Well I guess this is goodnight."

Mina nodded as she bit her lower lip slightly making him want to kiss her. "I guess it is but we don't have to say goodbye. We could go out again sometime… if you would like?"

Trowa nodded, "I would like that."

Mina smiled widely in response as she handed back his jacket with her number in the pocket. "My number is in the pocket. You better call me since I may see you around the precinct and then I would be hurt if I saw you and you didn't call."

Trowa gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I will call."

Mina blushed and smiled as he turned around. Just as he was starting to walk away he felt Mina tug on the back of his shirt causing him to turn around.

As he turned away she leant down from the step and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her.

When the need for air became apparent the two reluctantly pulled away.

Mina giggled with a glint her eye. "I thought I saw Ace looking at us and had to kiss you to make sure our cover was intact."


End file.
